Tu n'as pas peur de l'ennemie, mais
by sushinou21
Summary: Tu n'as pas peur de l'ennemi, mais des sentiments de ton propre cœur.    Harry a su affronter le mage noir, mais qu'en est-il d'avouer ses sentiments ?  En réponse au défi SINTE


Harry avait vécu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie pourtant courte : il avait frôlé la mort à de nombreuses reprises, mis hors d'état de nuire plusieurs fois le psychopathe à la baguette mais, c'était éventuellement écrit dans les étoiles ou son nom le prédestina peut-être une chose encore plus horrible le troubla. En effet, il avait su faire face à mille et un dangers mais là, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il n'en voyait pas l'issue.

Il était gay. Bon, ce n'était pas si bouleversant que le "bad boy" sauveur du monde soit de ce bord-là, mais il y avait pire ; bien entendu, quand il l'avait avoué à ses meilleurs amis, Ron faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque alors qu'Hermione gloussa comme une groupie en chaleur. Toutefois, ce n'était pas encore le pire. Oh non…

Ce fut un midi lors du repas dans la grande salle. En effet, une fois le château réparé après la guerre, ils avaient alors repris leurs études pour obtenir leurs ASPIC. Ce fut donc un midi qu'Hermione lâcha la bombe. Sa mâchoire en était tombée alors que Ron s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille mal avalé. Le pire dans toute l'histoire était qu'il savait que son amie avait raison

Effectivement, lui, Harry James Potter le sauveur du monde sorcier, était physiquement attiré par Drago Malefoy. À vous aussi, ça vous en bouche un coin ? Il s'en était rendu compte lui-même il y avait de ça plusieurs mois alors que les rapports entre eux avaient changé le blond avait une énorme dette envers lui alors que Potter l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine.

Depuis la rentrée, Malefoy ne lui adressait plus au aucun signe de haine mais plutôt des signes de tête pour le saluer. Au départ, cela l'avait troublé et mis quelque peu mal à l'aise mais plus les jours passaient et plus le blond apparaissaient dans ses rêves. Au départ, il ne faisait que se tenir près de lui mais depuis quelques semaines, la situation avait quelque peu "évolué".

En effet le blond était passé de la place à coté d'Harry lors d'un cour à celle entre ses jambes alors d'une scène d'amour passionné. Le brun ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits où il s'était réveillé après avoir honteusement joui dans ses sous-vêtements à cause de l'un de ses rêves. Il n'en avait parlé à personne mais comme l'avait remarqué Hermione, il fixait de plus en plus le blond.

Alors, il tenta le tout pour le tout et leur avoua : Ron s'évanouit à table alors qu'Hermione sautillait en faisant des petits bruits de joie tandis que tout le monde les regardaient, ne comprenant pas leur comportement. Ron avait eu du mal à s'habituer à la situation, comme Harry au départ, mais il s'y fit. Hermione poussa alors finalement Harry à faire ''connaissance'' avec le prince des Serpentards.

Ce qu'il fit, étonnant le blond le jour où il engagea la conversation avec lui. Drago avait changé, ce qui plut de suite à Harry. Il était moins prétentieux et "fils à papa''. C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à devenir proches au plus grand bonheur d'Harry alors que Ron se retenait de vomir sous les menaces d'Hermione.

Mais Drago n'avais pas fait que changer de mentalité ; en effet, il s'était mis à fumer et c'était fait tatouer un signe tribal sur son bras gauche alors que de son coté Harry s'était fait secrètement percer son téton droit sous les rires de ses deux meilleurs amis quand ils l'apprirent. Le temps passa et ils devinrent amis.

Leurs examen réussi, ils se séparèrent pour que chacun aille à ses études sauf Harry et Ron qui choisirent les mêmes. Ron et Hermione habitaient ensemble alors que Harry et Drago vivaient chacun de leur coté, mais ils faisaient souvent des soirées tous ensemble pour se rappeler les "bons vieux souvenirs".

C'est ainsi que lors d'une soirée Harry apprit que Drago était gay quand ce dernier ramena un brun aux yeux bleus à l'une de leurs soirées ; cela rendit Harry extrêmement jaloux. C'est ainsi que les deux ramenèrent ramenèrent chacun leur tour une nouvelle conquête, blonde pour Harry et brune pour Drago. Hermione, vite exaspérée par leur comportement, organisa une soirée alcoolisée.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, les deux jeunes idiots se soûlèrent comme pas possible et ce fut le lendemain, quand elle se leva, qu'elle retrouva les deux jeunes sorciers nus l'un contre l'autre alors que plusieurs préservatifs usagés jonchaient le sol. Ce furent le cri de Ron à cette vue qui réveilla les deux beaux endormis.

Ce jour-là, ils plaidèrent l'alcoolémie pour justifier leurs actes, mais bien malheureusement, ou heureusement, cette "erreur" se reproduisit plusieurs fois. A chaque fois Harry trouvait une excuse pour justifier leur "folie" sous le regard triste de son amant. Un jour, Drago explosa de rage alors qu'ils venaient de se réveiller après une nuit mouvementée.

Ce fut la dispute de trop pour Drago et il partit sans demander son reste et resta silencieux devant le brun. Harry en souffrit énormément, se laissant peu à peu aller ; ce fut une Hermione en furie qui le fit réagir, mais trop tard, le blond était déjà avec un autre homme. Harry le regarda de loin mais ne perdit pas espoir.

Une occasion se présenta alors : plusieurs amis du collège avaient organisé une petite fête près du lac et Malefoy venait à peine de rompre avec son copain du moment et se rendait à cette petite sauterie. Ni une ni deux, Harry se fit le plus beau possible pour sa Némésis. La soirée passa tranquillement mais Harry ne trouvait toujours pas son blond.

Ce fut après quelques heures de recherche qu'il le trouva enfin, assis sur un ponton recouvert d'une couverture : il regardait l'étendue d'eau en riant avec une de ses anciennes amies. Harry attendit que celle-ci parte avant de s'approcher du blond. Quand ce dernier le reconnut, il voulut s'enfuir mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps en l'embrassant furieusement. S'en suivit un combat à mains nues qui se finit en un corps à corps chaud et sensuel.

Harry l'embrassa langoureusement tout en le fixant d'un regard chaud, le blond lui répondit avec la même ardeur tout en le fixant de ses yeux gris acier. Leur échange dura longtemps avant qu'Harry ne fît se coucher sa Némésis, s'allongeant sur son corps. S'en suivit de douces caresses où les mains passèrent sous les vêtements tout en continuant leur danse charnelle avec leurs langues.

Les choses évoluèrent vite et les vêtements furent vite retirés des deux corps en chaleur. Leurs langues ne se quittaient pas alors que leurs mains redécouvraient encore une fois le corps de l'autre. Quelques gémissements de plaisir filtrèrent à travers leurs bouche liées alors qu'Harry s'amusait des boutons de chair de sa moitié lui malaxant les fesses.

Les deux corps nus glissaient l'un contre l'autre formant une danse sensuelle et sexuelle. Alors qu'Harry goûtait une fois de plus la saveur du blond, il se prépara pour lui devant les yeux remplis de plaisir de son amant. Une fois fin prêt, les deux corps se réunirent en un seul sous le regard scrutateur de la lune.

Les gémissements érotique flottaient autour d'eux donnant encore plus de sensualité à leur moment d'intimité. Leurs mouvements s'accéléraient de plus en plus alors que la chaleur en eux devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Ils ne firent plus qu'un dans un dernier moment de plaisir. C'est tout essoufflé qu'Harry se coucha contre sa Némésis et qu'ils s'endormirent sans un mot.

L'aube se leva quand Harry se réveilla, un préservatif usagé trônant sur le torse du blond qui fumait. Harry l'observa un petit moment avec de lui sortir les trois mots les plus importants de sa vie avant de lui expliquer pourquoi il refusait avant d'être proche du blond : la peur de perdre encore un être cher.

Ce fut alors pour la première fois en tant que couple que leurs lèvres se scellèrent, sur ce morceau de couverture, nus alors qu'un préservatif reposait sur le torse du blond et que de la fumée s'échappait de sa bouche.

**Merci à ma bêta à qui j'ai promis que le jour où je deviendrais célèbre, elle sera toujours ma correctrice et aura un bon salaire en plus de quelques caisses de bouteilles d'alcool (boire est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération, même si on sait pas qui c'est !)**

**Ps: Ceci n'est qu'un OS et j'ai dans le project d'écrire en detail cette histoire, donc laissez moi juste le temps de le faire ! Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires ils me font énormément plaisir !**


End file.
